Update:Squealllll
''Fiesta de Guerreros'' This week it's a double header of celebrations, with Cinco de Mayo and the recent launch of RuneScape in Latin American Spanish. As a result, there are over a dozen new prizes on the Squeal of Fortune! Firstly, there's a bevy of spicy snacks to be had. Filled flatbreads come in four fiery varieties, each of which heals 200 life points and temporarily increases one of Agility, Strength, Magic and Constitution. Wraps can be combined with any of four toppings, all of which can be traded. Add your chosen topping to heal 400 life points and increase your Agility, Strength, Magic or Constitution even more than with a flatbread! Get into the mood of the festivities by sharing corn chips. Place them on the ground for all around you to enjoy - each platter holds ten portions, each of which heals 800 life points. Worn by guerreros of great strength and courage, luchador masks have arrived on the Squeal of Fortune. Each of the masks is themed after one of ten Gielinor's gods - find balance in battle as El Hombre Verde, for example, or soar into the fray as La Justicia Voladora. There's nothing more striking than a sombrero, and now you can wear one on your adventures - although it's the rarest of all the Fiesta de Guerrero items. If that's not enough, medium XP lamps for Agility, Strength, Magic and Constitution are also waiting to be won. The fiesta kicks off on Cinco de Mayo itself - Sunday 5th May 2013 00:00 GMT - and concludes Monday 13th May 23:59 GMT. After this date all the food items will disappear from the Squeal of Fortune. However, the masks will still be up for grabs. You can purchase spins here, or by clicking 'Add Spins' in the Squeal of Fortune interface. Don't forget that members get two daily spins instead of one! Note that the sombrero and all ten masks are compatible with the Dragon Keepsake Key. ---- Starfire & Starfury Weapons Don't forget that starlight ore, starborn diamonds and weapon blueprints are still up for grabs from Squeal of Fortune and throughout Gielinor for the next week. Collect these extraterrestrial oddities and you can build your very own starfire and starfury weapons! Once you've acquired one or more of these items - either by winning them from the Squeal of Fortune or finding them in-game - talk to Ivar at the Artisans' Workshop in Falador. He'll forge starfire weapons and upgrade them to starfury weapons - so long as you have the correct components. These alien materials will disappear from the Squeal of Fortune and Gielinor on Monday 6th May at 23:59 GMT. For full details, take a look at our FAQ. ---- Samid's Gloves Finally, we've extended the period over which Samid's Gloves may be used, up until the 3rd of June 2013. If you still have a charged set of the gloves, be sure to use them up before then! The RuneScape Team Discuss this here.